


Of Nights Well Spent

by Glyphhunter



Category: Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphhunter/pseuds/Glyphhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or when words are unnecessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nights Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge feat. Ludger/Jude  
> 03 - Gaming

Gaming was a pastime that Ludger didn’t get to partake in regularly. When he did find the time, it was usually something simple and mildly engaging. Puzzle games were something that he commonly retreated to but he was known to put in an RPG every now and again. Considering the circumstances, he felt an RPG was the perfect medium to entertain his guest that was sure to fall asleep in the next hour.

Jude sat on his couch, eyes half lidded and listing slightly to one side with one leg was curled up under his knee and his hands flopped between his legs. Ludger smiled and stood from his crouch in front of the console. He tugged the folded blanket from the chair and shook it out before draping it over Jude’s shoulders.

He blinked slowly as he looked at it with a small frown before he nodded. “Thanks,” he murmured while Ludger settled on the couch next to him. He received a pat on his knee as their shoulders pressed together and Jude didn’t resist the temptation to rest his already tilting head against Ludger’s.

The next few moments were a comfortable haze where the quiet taps of the controller filled the space between the low voices from the television. He barely retained the events where some guy with long hair helped out with a flood before going off and looking for something. He was warm and every few moments, he’d close his eyes and enjoy the heat and the proximity and if he listened hard enough, he imagined he could hear each beat of Ludger’s heart.

What seemed like a few seconds turned out to be a few hours when he opened his eyes again. The room was dark and both of them were sprawled out on the couch and it took him a few moments before he realized that his face was pressed into Ludger’s stomach and there was a hand buried in his hair. He stared at the wall and the light that slanted across it as an overwhelming sense of contentment washed over him.

Yes, he thought as he stretched languidly and settled back into Ludger, he could certainly get used to living like this.


End file.
